The present disclosure generally relates to boards.
In different manufacturing industries, boards are practically utilized as partition walls to isolate different machines or equipment from each other. In this way, the operation of one machine or equipment will not influence the operation of the other. Therefore, the efficiency and performance of the machines or equipment being isolated from each other can be maintained.